


Someone not my type

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake gives Ryder a dare, and Ryder things he has Jake fooled at first.
Series: Glee Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Someone not my type

** Blaine and Ryder **

“Dude, you won’t do it,” Jake teased. He and Ryder had been going back and forth about the types of girls they found attractive.

“How much would you bet me for kissing outside my norms?” Ryder asked.

“I’ll do all your homework next week,” Jake offered. He thought Ryder would be much too prudish to follow through.

“Deal,” Ryder grinned. He thought through the repertoire of people who were outside his typical Marley/Kitty type. Bingo. “Follow me.”

Jake followed Ryder as they left the guys locker room and headed to the choir room. Ryder was a man on a mission, weaving through a group of girls and stopped in front of Blaine at the piano. Blaine looked up at the younger teen but couldn’t get a word out before Ryder leaned down and kissed him.

“I’ll make sure you go get my homework every afternoon,” Ryder quipped after he broke the kiss.

“Totally doesn’t count,” Jake argued. “If Blaine was a girl, he would totally be your type. You gotta do better than that.”

“Fine,” Ryder sighed. He turned around and found just the person he wanted. Ryder walked right up to Unique and laid one on her. After a moment, he deepened the kiss, sliding his arms around her curves and pulled her close. Jake’s jaw dropped. The girls were giggling appreciatively. Blaine was quite confused as to why he hadn’t been kissed like that.

“You win,” Jake announced.

“Boo, I know you didn’t make another bet with him,” Unique chided, tearing herself away from the hunky football player.

“But this one was a shoe in, Babe” Ryder replied. “I had to kiss someone one not my type. I kissed Blaine to throw him off, but I guess our secret it out.”


End file.
